Five Nights at Fuckboys 3
by PeopleOfTheInternet
Summary: Springtrap must reach the office to achieve terminal debauchery. The fate of the world depends on him. Please enlist. Thank. Not responsible for destroyed childhood. You've been warned.
1. Ready For Not Freddy?

_A strange animatronic sits on the floor, no motion at all. Then a drop of water hits his head, awaking him…_

"What?" The new animatronic says.

_He takes a quick look around, finding old drawings on the wall and rust on the pipes._

"God damn it, I fell asleep to long. Fuckers found me and now I'm a god damn attraction. Fuck my life." He says getting up. "The hell is my name?"

_He checks his body and finds a label with the word: Springtrap._

"Wow. I like this name. It's mine and nobody else's, no arguments." Springtrap said moving forward.

_He approaches a little animatronic surrounded by hats._

"What the fuck are you?" Springtrap asks.

"Shut the fuck up and help me!" P. BB responds.

"Fuck you, I'll stomp these hats." Springtrap says stomping the hats.

"Hahaha! Stupid bitch, I wanted those things gone." P. BB says.

"Goddamn it, I wanted you to stay stuck forever enragement child." Springtrap says.

"Too bad! Fuck you." P. BB laughs.

"Wait. Do you know where the office is?" Springtrap asks.

"Well, since I've changed my ways… yes. It's over there, but you need to get past the locks." P. BB responded.

"Finally, I can take my night of debauchery and fuck up everything." Springtrap said.

"Debauchery… that word makes me want to GOUGE out my eyes…" P. BB said.

"You don't even have eyes. Be gone with your contagious lies, I cannot trust you anymore." Springtrap said with a wave of his hand.

"Fuck you, buy my shit." P. BB said.

"Inhale my dong ect. I really don't have the time." Springtrap said leaving P. BB in the hall.

_Springtrap walks upon a arcade room, finding that 2 of them still work._

"Yes. I can enjoy these games while I figure out what to do with those looks." Springtrap said putting his hands on the arcade.

_He moves the joystick around, but with failure to do anything._

"Wait. Fuck. This thing needs coins… I have tokens. God damn it." Springtrap said slamming his hands on the arcade. "No matter, I shall continue my night."

_Springtrap turns around and finds P. Freddy._

"Inhale my dong enragement rabbit." P. Freddy asked.

"No. That would shatter my fragile heterosexuality. I cannot risk it." Springtrap said.

"Oh, then help me be a huge piece of shit and fuck up the Purple Man." P. Freddy asked.

"No. I already fucking ate him." Springtrap said opening his mouth.

"Oh. Awkward." P. Freddy said disappearing.

"Git Gud." Springtrap said continuing his night.

**Chapter 2 is coming soon… yeah. Awkward.**


	2. Gathering The Past

"Oh look a cigar." Springtrap said picking it up.

_Springtrap puts it into his mouth, and suddenly feels like a B.A.W.S (Bad-Ass-Warrior-Stoned)_

"I feel fucking good." Springtrap said with a puff of smoke.

_Springtrap continues and finds P. Foxy._

"Gross. Use a fucking rag you pile of garbage." Springtrap told P. Foxy

"NO. I only accept LICENCED fucking merchandise!" P. Foxy said. "Find me one!"

Springtrap sighed. "Fine, as long as I don't have to fucking listen to you."

_Springtrap continued on his way to the office, and found P. Mangle._

"Oh god, not you. I hate my miserable life." Springtrap said.

"Freddy my child…" P. Mangle said.

"I'm not even Freddy. What is wrong with you?" Springtrap said.

"Please buy me a…"

"No. I will not buy you anything you piece of trash." Springtrap interrupted.

"But I need it." P. Mangle said.

"No."

"But I need it."

"NO."

"But I need it."

"I fucking said no."

"But I…"

"Fine Jesus fucking Christ okay. I can't stand you speaking anymore." Springtrap said walking away.

_Springtrap walked upon the office doors, and like P. BB said, it was locked._

"God damn it. My night has been foiled by the ways of locks… and stuff. If I defeat those phantoms, I will become strong enough to break these locks." Springtrap said.

**Springtrap has so much on his hands, it's unbearable. And how the hell is he going to defeat the phantoms? FIND OUT SOON!**


	3. It's ME

_Springtrap walked back to arcade, and on it was a sex toy._

"Hmm… I wonder if I punch it hard enough, it'll break off." Springtrap thought.

_Punch… PUNCH PUNCH PUNCH PUNCH PUNCH. The sex toy falls off and into Springtraps hands._

"Holy shit, I don't want to hold this anymore." Springtrap said running to P. Mangle.

"Freddy my…"

"Here. Shut up, take the toy, and get out of my LIFE." Springtrap yelled.

"I fucking hate you. Prepare to be fucked." P. Mangled said.

_A light flickered on and a force field surrounded Springtrap and P. Mangle._

"…..Engage the Mangle motherfucker." Springtrap said.

_Mangle snapped at Springtraps face. Springtrap recoiled, raised his fists and knocked Mangle into the force field wall. He watched as her jaw snapped off. Mangle soon disappeared._

"Holy fucking shit. I did it, eat my shit." Springtrap said dancing.

_Springtrap looked at the floor and found a Fazbear Fright poster. Picking it up, he got an idea. He took a piece of the rag he had and taped it with the poster._

"Holy shit I'm smart." Springtrap said.

_Springtrap walked up to P. Foxy and handed the Licensed Merchandise to him._

"Take this and fap yourself to death… again." Springtrap said.

_CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP…_

"My god I'm scarred for life." Springtrap said.

"Get fucking fucked you motherfucking motherfucker!" P. Foxy said.

"Watch your fucking mouth." Springtrap said.

_Foxy leaped at Springtrap a bit his arm. Springtrap grabbed Foxy by the leg and ripped him off. Foxy, dangling by his feet, clawed at Springtrap. Springtrap laid Foxy on to the floor, placed his foot on his head, and ripped Foxys head off with a quick pull._

"That's what you fucking get, bitch." Springtrap said.

_Springtrap noticed that Chica was in the room as well._

"Oh god. I hate my life." Springtrap said with a face palm.

"Devour my hot bird ass Freddy Fuckboy." P. Chica asked.

"I'm not Freddy. Fuck off you disgrace." Springtrap said.

_Chica swing at Springtrap, who grabbed the fist in midair._

"Do you think I'm dumb? Get fucked…" Springtrap said.

_Springtrap yanked Chica to him, and clotheslined her head clean off._

"Yes. A two for one deal. Fuck yes." Springtrap said. "I want a fucking challenge."

_Suddenly, music began playing. Springtrap had that feeling of crying._

"My god I fucking hate this world. The Puppet is a bitch." Springtrap said.

_Springtrap took his time and found the box. Winding it up, he found a vacuum. He knew what to do. He found P. Freddy, and gave him the vacuum._

"Here you fucker, let this inhale." Springtrap said handing the vacuum to P. Freddy.

"Yes." P. Freddy said.

_WOOOSH… Yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes…_

"Now to dispose of the Freddy motherfucker." Springtrap said throwing the bag into the garbage.

_Springtrap rushed back to the office doors. The locks were still in place._

"Now I get to fuck the locks. Engage the locks motherfucker..." Springtrap said.

_Springtrap punched the top lock, and with ease it broke. The 2nd lock was a bit challenging, but the 3rd lock wouldn't take anything._

"I know what I must do. I must go through the vents and open the door through the office. Then, I will make my dramatic entrance." Springtrap said.

"OR you could stay in the office." P. BB said.

"No. That would shatter my fragile masculinity. Now, go away." Springtrap said shuffling through the vents.

_Nearing to the office, Springtrap go into the office. The phone rang..._

"Yes? Hello, who is this?" Springtrap asked picking up the phone.

_On the other end, a loud, garbled voice was heard. Then, a piercing scream went though-out the office._

"...You just can't." Springtrap said, and hung up the phone.

"Yes, it is time my friend! To become one of the greatest!" said.

"Yes. It's time to become..." Springtrap said.

_Springtrap placed on a Swag cap, Nike shoes, and a gold necklace._

"MLG..." finished off.

**Guess whose coming to save the day now? IT'S HIM. HE IS COMING... **


	4. It's Him

**I am deeply sorry for the short chapters everyone. I hope you enjoy having a laugh or two, but the next chapter will be done soon...**

"Hahaha! At last, my complete! Springtrap, finish off Fazbear Horror! Leave no survivors!" P. BB said.

"Yes." Springtrap replied.

_A loud screech was heard outside the attraction. A door was heard opening and shutting. It's Him…_

"Okay, who the fuck is here?" P. BB asked Springtrap.

"Oh god. It's him… he comes." Springtrap said.

"WHO? Who is here you stupid animatronic?" P. BB asked again.

"It's him. Fuck my life…" Springtrap said locking the door.

_The phone inside the office rang, and picked it up and answered it._

"Who the hell is this?" P. BB asked.

"It's me you fucking piece of shit I'm going to yiff your dick." The voice on the other end said.

"…Oh…OH! Oh fuck that, you're on your own Springtrap!" P. BB said.

"No enragement child, you're going to help ME." Springtrap said grabbing Enragement Child.

**Over where the mystery person stands…**

"Springtrap, you ruined Fredbear Fuckboys Diner for me, and I will ruin you!" The figure said. "For it is I, Fredbear… or Golden Freddy. Not my fault for the name, it's the children. They ruined me."

_Golden Freddy walked forward, but instead bounced off a force field emitted by a security camera._

"Hahaha! Can't do anything huh?" laughed over the intercom.

"You stupid faggot, you place the camera within the force field." Golden Freddy said.

"GOD DAMN IT, I HATE YOU!" P. BB screamed.

"…Git gud stupid Enragement Child." Golden Freddy chuckled.

_GF walked over to the camera, grabbed it by the head, and ripped all the wiring out of it. With that gone, the force field dissipated. GF walked to the next camera and basically did the same thing. And with the next 4 as well… deal with it you dong gobblers._

"Bitch, try fighting the last camera! I gave it a swag hat!" laughed over the intercom.

_Golden Freddy walked over to the door, but was pushed back into the wall by a force. Knocked out, GF began having flashbacks of his times as the original Fuckboy.. Fredbear himself._

_**FLASHBACK:**_

"Fredbear…" SpringBon said.

"Yes Bon?" Fredbear replied.

"Don't you think things are getting a tad boring around here?" SpringBon asked. "…And by a bit I mean it fucking sucks."

"I've never thought about it." Fredbear replied.

"Well, I have. I'm going to have a night of debauchery so awesome, the world will explode." SpringBon said.

"Can I come with?" Fredbear asked.

"I'll think about it." SpringBon replied.

"But why?" Fredbear said with a frown.

"Because no…" SpringBon said.

"Bon, you jerk I'm going to yiff your dick." Fredbear said, fists up high and ready.

_The two fought in front of the children. The two fought for quite a while, but only one came up victorious._

"I fucking did it, eat my shit." SpringBon said.

"What the f… I mean what are you two doing!? All I asked was for you to entertain the children! You know what, you're fired! Now get out!" The Manager said.

"Fredbear, it seems we've been fired. Mostly because you said yiff, and that's not hip with the kids." SpringBon said.

"Bon, you always ruin my dreams! You always ruin Fredbear Fuckboys Diner for me!" Fredbear yelled.

_**Flashback ends…**_

_Waking up, the last camera appeared out of the wall. This one… was much, much more dangerous. With Guns… and a Michael Bay shirt… and glasses… yeah._

**Next time on FNaFb 3: Will GF beat the camera and get into the office? Will Springtrap pay for his crimes? FIND OUT NEXT TIME! Yes, I said it and I'm happy…**


	5. This Job Fucking Sucks

_The camera scanned Golden Freddy. After the scan, Golden Freddy got up finding the camera adapting to his power. Instead of being a normal security camera, the camera opened hidden side doors on it. Out came a shotgun and an assault rifle. The camera placed sunglasses on, and became the Nukem Camera._

"All aboard the express to HELL." The camera yelled out.

_Golden Freddy stared at the camera, and laughed._

"I'm going to rip off your head, and shit down your neck!" The camera said angrily.

_Golden Freddy stopped laughing, and smiled. He had trained for this…_

"But you what you fail to see camera…" Golden Freddy said.

_Golden Freddy place a pair of sunglasses on and placed a cigar into his mouth._

"Once upon a time…"

_He pulled out a lighter and lit his cigar._

"Golden Freddy trained…"

_Golden Freddy pulled out a sniper rifle, placed in a fresh magazine, aimed it, and smiled._

"…and GOT GUD." Golden Freddy finished.

_The camera was angered and surprised. Summoning 2 more cameras, 4 balloons, and a party hat the camera laughed._

"Blow it out your ass!" The camera said.

_The 2 cameras fired lasers at Golden Freddy, but with ease he dodged them. Golden Freddy turned around and Quick-Scoped the 4 balloons._

"You're in for world of pain!" The camera said aiming his shotgun.

_Golden Freddy quickly acted and shot the shotgun off the cameras hinges. The party hat charged up and released an EMP wave towards GF, but with no effect as his sunglasses blocked them. GF walked up to the party hat, took his cigar, and lit the hat on fire burning it to ashes._

"Scrub." Golden Freddy said.

_The cameras fired their lasers again, but Golden Freddy took his glasses and reflected them back, hitting the cameras and destroying them._

"I'm getting pissed off with you…" The camera said.

"Then git gud…" Golden Freddy said as he blasted the assault rifle of its hinges.

_The camera, with nothing left to defend itself, charged its laser. However, Golden Freddy took his sniper rifle and rammed it into the cameras lens. The camera began smoking, lighting on fire. Golden Freddy pulled the trigger, blowing the camera to smithereens._

"I fucking did it eat my shit scrubs…" Golden Freddy said as he placed ripped out his sniper rifle. "It's time… to inhale."

_Golden Freddy walked into the office, and found Springtrap and standing._

"Hahaha! You're too late, freak! I have finished the ritual and your friend has been transformed into elite!" said.

"Yes. I have changed my friend." Springtrap said.

_Golden Freddy looked at his old friend, and he had changed dramatically. Springtrap was wearing a beanie cap, a cigar in his mouth, and Adidas™ shoes. Springtrap had transformed in his ultimate form._

"Fredbear you look like someone pissed on you and left you on the road. No matter, I am now known as Swagtrap. Nothing else…" Swagtrap said.

"Yes, he has changed. Whose dick is going to get yiffed now, freak?" said.

"Swagtrap, you ruined my life in the family diner. Now I'm going to ruin your life in this attraction." Golden Freddy said.

**Flashback…**

"Fredbear, you suck. Go find someone else to hug on." SpringBon said.

"But Bon, I have no one else to hang out with. Everyone else acts like tryhards and are usually hackers." Fredbear said. "…But mostly tryhards."

"I don't care; my debauchery won't be ruined by you…" SpringBon said pushing Fredbear onto the ground.

_Fredbear began to discolor in a yellow tint. Crying, Fredbear promised to have revenge._

"Springtrap, I fucking hate you. You ruined me. You ruined my childhood. You even ruined my chance at a free car." Fredbear said.

"Okay, you're getting fucking weird. Goodbye, Fredbear you piece of shit." SpringBon said. "I'm off for a night of debauchery."

"SpringBon… you… and your… debauchery." Fredbear said.

"Debauchery… debauchery. DDDEEEEEEEEBBBBBBAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUCCCCCHHHHHEEEEEEERRRRRYYYYYYYY!"

**Flashback ends…**

"Swagtrap, this ends now." Golden Freddy said.

"Yes I agree. But not for me, but for you! And my ObamaCare… it sucks." Swagtrap said.

"Whose going to get yiffed now, freak of nature?" said.

_Swagtrap and raised their fists to engage Golden Freddy. But Golden Freddy wouldn't take that crap._

"By all things good, evil, and ugly I channel my energy and summon my friends!" Golden Freddy said.

_Golden Freddy channeled his energy and summoned 4 party hats and his friend shadows…_

"IT'S TIME TO YIFF SOME DICKS!" Golden Freddy said.

_Swagtrap swung at Golden Freddy, but was backstabbed by one of the party hats. grabbed it and ripped it in half. 2 other hats began knocking him onto the ground, and Shadow Freddy picked him up and threw him into the office wall. Swagtrap got up and began fighting Golden Freddy again, but Golden Freddy grabbed The Puppets mask and held in Swagtrap's face, causing him to recoil in fear._

"Oh shit, not The Puppet." Swagtrap said as he heard The Puppet run towards the office.

"Yes, The Puppet is my friend. Prepare to be tickled by beckoning fingers." Golden Freddy said.

_The Puppet jumped into the office and wrapped himself around Swagtraps legs, causing him to lose balance and fall. , getting up, grabbed a lead pipe and flattened the party hats. Shadow Bonnie grabbed and threw him into the fight with Golden Freddy and Swagtrap._

"Enragement child, you're the one to blame for this!" Swagtrap said as he crawled to the office desk.

"Fuck you, fuck your life, and fuck your friends, and fuck… your… SOUL!" said.

"I have no soul…" Swagtrap said as he grabbed the lighter on the desk. "It's time to burn this place down to the ground for real this time."

_Swagtrap ripped a piece of curtain off the window and lit it. He then threw it into the vent, which was spewing out dry air, and began to set the attraction on fire. began to scream as the fires got closer to him._

"You asshole, I hope you die!" said as he began to dissipate.

"Ungrateful child hurry up and burn to death." Golden Freddy said.

_ screamed as his soul finally disappeared into the air. Golden Freddy and Swagtrap looked at each other, knowing that it was their final time together._

"Brother, forgive me for my harshness and uncleanliness. And for the car you never got." Swagtrap said.

"Springtrap, I am sorry for getting us fired and into this world. I just wanted to have a night of debauchery and fuck up everything…" Golden Freddy said.

"Do you wish to engage the night… Fredbear?" Springtrap said.

"It's time to yiff some dicks, SpringBon…" Golden Freddy said.

"I agree." Springtrap said.

"Wait. Why don't we leave the building and live our lives normally?" Golden Freddy asked.

"Because the children in this generation are stupid, immature brats that do nothing but say MLG or Get Rekt. I think I rather die for real then experience lifetime suffering." Springtrap said. "They also fucking suck."

"Oh, okay." Golden Freddy said.

_The building collapsed as the supports caved in, and Golden Freddy and Springtrap were never found. The next day, a newspaper was released talking about the attraction, the owners, and the pizzerias horrible past. _

"So, Mr. Fredbear, you were the owner of Fazbear Entertainment. Would you like to share anything with us about the place?" The news reporter asked.

"Yes, I do. When I first started the company, we had planned to give the children a time of their life. However, the animatronics began to act weirdly and soon we had to shut down. We opened again during 1987 and we had such a wonderful time… till the newer animatronics began to malfunction as well. We also had someone's… frontal lobe bitten out. Luckily, we were able to reuse the original animatronics. We set ourselves into a smaller budget, but only for a week we stayed up…" Mr. Fazbear said.

"Did I hear you someone's frontal lobe was bitten out?" The reporter asked.

"Yes, I did…" Mr. Fazbear replied.

"Do you mind if I ask who the victim was and which animatronic did this incident?" The reporter asked.

"Well, all I can say is the victim was one of our employees. I can't mention anything else…" Mr. Fazbear said.

"Thank you Mr. Fazbear for your time. With that said, back to you Scott." The reporter said.

***Bows* Thank you, thank you! I had an extreme time making this and the other FNaFb's. I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did! I am also sorry for the shortness of them as I try to make them not too much like the games themselves. Once again, thank you for reading! See you guys later!**

**FNaFb's 4: The Final Chapter…**


End file.
